BENLINUS' Survivor: Africa
Boran Samburu Moto Maji|teal}}Survivor: Africa is the first season of the new generation Season of Benlinus' Survivor. It was aired from December 2, 2011 - December 21, 2011 on Tengaged. It was set in Kenya's Shaba National Reserve on the African continent. The two initial tribes were Boran and Samburu (named for the real-life Borana and Samburu tribes). This season fetured two hidden immunity idols which were hidden in each camp. In the seventh episode, the two tribes merged into the Moto Maji (Swahili for 'fire' and 'water') tribe. Thirteen episodes were aired, a live reunion/interview with BENLINUS after the finale. The winner, Keitho44, was revealed on December 21, 2011, where he defeated Milkisgood by a vote of 4-3. Dragotistic, Etblahlol, Sandman43, JakeDavid13 and Pratty437 all returned for Second Chances where they placed 14th, 13th, 12th, 8th and 6th respectively. Keitho44, Sergeant, SweetRem, Milkisgood and Joeker all returned for All Stars where they placed 16th, 13th, 11th, 8th and 2nd respectively. Contestants The Game Episodes 'Episode #1 "I Will Control All The Votes"' 16 Survivors Joined Us In Kenya, Africa To Start The Journey Of A Lifetime. At Samburu Camp Milkisgood, Joeker, Sergeant and MMMMM Started An Alliance. Ethblahlol's Enthusiasm Began To Annoy His Tribe Members. At Boran Dragotistic Seemed To Annoy His Tribe Members By Wearing "Cool Shades" And Had The Same Enthusiasm Ethblahlol Did. 77sparks77, Keitho44, SweetRem and JakeDavid13 Began An Alliance, But SweetRem Didn't Fully Trust Sparks Due To Past Relations. At The First Challenge Samburu Suffered A Huge Loss After Ethblahlol Passed The Torch To Pratty437, A Fatal Move. Boran Celebrated Their Win Which Annoyed Samburu Who Began To Argue With JakeDavid13. When Samburu Returned To Camp The Tribe Began To Point Fingers At Ethblahlol. Ethblahlol Tried To Throw The Blame Onto The Inactive Pratty. At Tribal Council Ethblahlol Was On The Chopping Block, And Pratty Was Saved By The 4 Man Alliance As Ethblahlol Was Voted Out By A 6-1-1 Vote. 'Episode #2 "Did It Have A Typo?"' After Returning To Camp Samburu Decided To Go Into The Challenge Feeling Strong Hoping For A Win. At Boran SweetRem Continued To Be Weary Of Sparks... So Formed A Small Bond With Oguibog So More Members Could Join The Alliance. At Samburu Milkisgood Decided If The Tribe Lost Again Dwick Would Go Home For Being Slightly Inactive. At The Challenge Samburu Experienced Another Loss, Again JakeDavid13 Wasnt Let Off Lightly By Samburu Who Said He Was Being Annoying By Cheering So Much After A Win. At Boran The Idol Was Yet To Be Found. At Tribal Council Dwick Had Several Votes Coming His Way And Was Going Home. But MMMMM Shocked Everyone By Announcing He Would Be Leaving Tengaged, And Would Be Quitting The Game For That Reason. All Dwicks Votes Were Voided And MMMMM Left The Game. 'Episode #3 "Lazy Ass Bitches"' Samburu Returned To Camp And Felt The Numbers Going Down With Only 6 Left. At The Next Challenge JakeDavid13 Became A Liability To His Tribe As He Was Banned. Samburu Pushed Hard In The Challenge While Most Of Boran Didn't Bother To Take Part. Samburu Won Their First Challenge While Boran Felt The Shame Of Losing. At Samburu's Camp They All Celebrated And Searched For The Idol, But All Were Unlucky. At Tribal Council Boran Came To The Unanimous Decision To Let JakeDavid13 Go Due To His Banning. 'Episode #4 "Are These People Playing Survivor?"' As Boran Returned To Camp The Alliance Of 4 (Now An Alliance Of 3) Needed A New Member. Oguibog Became The New Member For Voting Alliances But No Official Deal Was Made. At The Challenge It Was Looking Good For Boran As Only One Samburu Member, Milkisgood, Turned Up. But Milk Smashed Boran In The Challenge Bringing Home Immunity For His Tribe. Again At Samburu No One Found The Idol. At Boran Sweet, Keith and Sparks Decided It Was Best If Sandman Went. At Tribal Sandman Didn't Seem To Have A Chance As He Was Voted Out By A 6-1 Vote. 'Episode #5 "Makes Things More Interesting"' Boran Returned To Camp From Tribal. Keith and Sparks Discussed Best's Inactivness And Thought It Would Be Best If He Went Next. Sweet Decided It Would Be Best To Get Dragotistic Out As She Felt He Was 100% Comitted To The Game, And She Got Oguibog To Feel The Same. At The Challenge Both Tribes Had A Good Effort But Again Samburu Continued A Winning Streak. Moral Was Low For Boran. At Samburu Noraw Found The Hidden Idol And Felt He Was Even More Powerful In The Game. At Boran The Tribe Was Split... They Could Vote Out Best, Their Weakest Member... Or Drago, Who Was Stronger Then Best But Annoyed People. When The Votes Came In It Was a 3-3 Tie. In The Re-Vote No One Changed. Dragotistic and BestHero Would Have To Take Part In A Random.Org Tiebreaker Which Dragotistic Lost, Making Him The Third Member Of Boran To Leave The Game. 'Episode #6 "Your Name Says It All"' Boran Returned To Camp And Keith Wasnt Happy Drago Left As He Could Have Helped Them Win The Next Challenge. At Samburu Noraw Told Milk He Had An Idol Because He Was Under The Fale Assumption Milk Would Be A Loyal Ally In The Game. At The Challenge Boran Knew It Was Do Or Die... They Pushed Harder Then Ever Before And It Payed Off. Samburu Would Head To Tribal And They Would Merge 5-5. At Boran's Camp Sweet Found An Idol, And Told Keith... Keith Told Sweet He Also Had An Idol (Even Thought That Would Be Impossible). At Tribal Council It Was Either Dwick Or Pratty Going... But As Dwick Was More Active Milk, Noraw, Sergeant And Joeker Decided Pratty Had His Chance and Didnt Redeem Himself. So Pratty Was Voted Out 5-1. 'Episode #7 "Yeah, Flipping Is The In Thing"' Samburu Returned From Tribal Expecting A Merge, Milkisgood Believed At The Merge He'd Be Able To Manipulate The Others Into Voting How He Wanted. At Boran Keitho44 and 77sparks77 Were Planning To Flip On Boran To Vote BestHeroD Out As He Didn't Deserve To Make The Jury. When The Tribes Met They Were Merged Into The Moto Maji Tribe, Which Wore A Teal Color Buff. At The Immunity Challenge Keitho44 Came Out On Top. At Moto Maji Milkisgood Spoke To Keitho44 And Sparks On The Flip And Agreed That If They Voted Best Out Then Samburu Would Join Them. After The Conversation Milkisgood Told The Rest Of Samburu What Was Happening. Then Said To Vote Out Oguibog To Make Sure Keitho44 or Sparks Would Play An Idol On BestHero And Turn It On Samburu. Some Of Samburu Pointed Out Boran Was Doomed Anyway As Even If No One Flipped Best Would Fail To Vote Meaning Boran Could Be Picked Off One By One. When The Tribes Got To Tribal People Denied A Flip Happening, But When The Votes Came In Both Sparks And Keith Voted Best. But The Joke Was On Them As Samburu Had All Voted The More Active Oguibog, Sending Him Home One Step Before The Jury, Leaving All Of Boran Shocked. 'Episode #8 "Goodbye Now, Don't Come Back!" ' As A Shocked Keitho44 and 77sparks77 Returned To Camp, Milkisgood and The Rest Of Samburu Celebrated Their Blindside. Milkisgood Assured Keitho44 and Sparks That Best Would Go Next As They Proved Their Loyalty. Some Of The Tribe Began To See Milkisgood Was Calling The Shots, So Some Felt He Needed To Be Blindsided. SweetRem Felt Nervous About The Next Vote As She Knew Boran Would Be Picked Off, So Felt She Needed To Win Immunity. At The Challenge Milkisgood Won Immunity And The Rest Of Samburu Spoke To Him About The Vote... They Spoke Of Showing Their Loyalty To Sparks and Keith And Decided It Would Be Best To Vote Out BestHeroD. At Tribal Council All Of Boran Felt Nervous... But Were Reassured When BestHero Was The Next Voted Out And Became The First Jury Member. 'Episode #9 + 10 "Two To Go?"' The Tribe Returned To Camp And Felt More Relaxed, Except SweetRem Who Was On The Outs. SweetRem Began To Trust Keitho44 More As He Was Her Only Hope. After Noraw Told Milkisgood He Had An Idol, Milk Began To Feel He Was Becoming A Threat As Long As He Had The Idol. Milk Told His Closest Ally Joeker About His Plan To Blindside Noraw, Joeker Agreed It Would Be Good. The Tribes Learnt It Was A Double Elimination And That Only 6 Would Continue After The Next Tribal. Keith Won Immunity For The First Round Of Voting. At Camp Milkisgood And Joeker Told Keith, Sparks and Sweet Of The Plan. As Sparks Had Become Inactive It Would Be Tough. When The Tribe Began Voting Sergeant, Dwick and Noraw Stuck To The Plan And Voted Out Sweet, But Milk, Joeker, Keith and Sweet Voted Noraw... Blindsiding Him And Sending Both Him And The Idol Out Of The Game. The Tribes Took Part In Their Next Challenge... Which Again Keith Won. Milk And Joeker Then Showed His Loyalty To The Rest Of Samburu By Flipping Again And Voting Out SweetRem. Sendning Her Home Blindsided With The Other Idol. After The Night... No Idols Were Left In The Game. 'Episode #11 "He's Too Powerful!" ' As The Tribe Returned To Camp Keitho44 Made Sure Milkisgood Still Wanted A Final 4 With Him, Milk Said It Was Still All Good. Milkisgood Also Had A Deal With Joeker And Sergeant Who Began To See Milk As A Power Player Who Needed To Be Blindsided... But Dwick Could Be A Loose Cannon If He Told Anyone About It. At The Challenge Joeker Won Immunity And Began Talking With Sergeant About The Vote. Dwick Was Found Out To Want Milk Out As He Also Felt Milk Was Too Powerful. Milk Found Out About This And Decided He Needed To Get Dwick Before He Got Him. Milk Spoke With Joeker and Sergeant About This... And They Agreed As It Worked In Their Advantage To Later Have Less Numbers Meaning Final 3. Sparks and Keith Still Badly Wanted Sergeant Out... So At Tribal Voted For Him While Dwick Voted Milk, But... Milk, Joeker and Sergeant Voted Dwick Sending Him To The Jury. 'Episode #12 "I Will Win It All!"' The Tribe Returned To Camp... Both Duos Felt They Had Milk On Their Side Which Made Milk Sure Final 2 Was Obviously His... And The Jury Would Respect His Gameplay Meaning He'd Win It All. At The Challenge Joeker Came Out With Another Win. Upon Returning To Camp Joeker Suggested They Go After Sparks As He Was Inactive. Milk Decided That Would Be Best As Both Sparks And Keith Were Slightly Inactive At This Point Meaning If He Voted With Them One Of Them Would Still Go And He'd Be On The Outs Of Sergeant and Joekers Alliance. At Tribal Council Everyone Voted For Sparks, Except Keith Who Failed To Vote. Meaning Sparks Left The Game And Keith Was The Last Boran Standing. 'Episode #13 "The Finale"' The Remaining 4 Members Returned To Camp. Immediatly There Was a Split. Milkisgood and Keitho44 Developed a Final 2 While Sergeant And Joeker Swore To Stay Loyal With Each Other. At The Final 4 Challenge Keitho44 Managed To Pull Of The Win. Meaning Joeker and Sergeant Had No Choice But To Vote For Milkisgood. At Tribal Council The Votes Were Tied 2-2 Between Milkisgood and Sergeant. Neither Keitho44 or Joeker Would Change Their Vote, Which Meant Joeker, Milkisgood and Sergeant Would Go To Rocks. Whoever Picked The Purple Rock Would Be Eliminated. All 3 Swore It Would Be Them Who Picked The Rock, But In The End Joeker The Only Member In The Tie Who Got No Votes Was Right and Held The Purple Rock Meaning His Game Was Over. Sergeant Was Now On His Own and Knew If He Wanted To Be In The Final 2 He'd Have To Win The Final Challenge. The Final 3 Arrived At The Last Challenge, It Would Be Tougher Then Any Of The Previous Ones. Milkisgood and Sergeant Managed To Pull Ahead In It Causing Keitho44 To Give Up. In a 10 Second Apart Finish It Was Milkisgood Who Took The Immunity And Final 2 Spot. At Tribal He Kept His Deal With Keitho44 And Sent Sergeant To The Jury. The Final 2 Arrived At The Jury Questioning. Milkisgood Said He Should Win As He Felt He Controlled The Whole Game And Decided Who Went And When. Keitho44 Said He Should Win As He Stayed Loyal To The Majority Of His Allies Unlike Milkisgood And Won The Most Individual Immunitys Of The Season. Joeker, Sergeant and BestHeroD All Voted Milkisgood As They Felt He Played The Better Game And Deserved To Win. 77sparks77 and SweetRem Both Voted Keitho44 Due To His Social And Physical Game Which They Felt Was Strong. Noraw6842 and Dwick Both Felt Angry At Milkisgood For Stabbing Them In The Back And Voted For Keitho44 As They Felt He Played The Better And More Honest Game. In The End Keitho44 Was Our Sole Survivor In a 4-3 Vote, Going Home With The $1,000,000 Prize!